Many microprocessors use directory-based coherence to maintain cache coherence within a die. Scalable directory organizations can distribute slices, or subsets, of the directory across the chip. Accordingly, for a given shared data access requiring coherence actions, the distance between the cores involved and the corresponding directory slice can affect the latency of the core-to-core communication and the energy dissipated in the on-chip interconnect.